A Daring Quest
by ForAllTheOtherReasons
Summary: While spending the weekend on the Bad Wolf-Hood cottage, Daring takes on a quest to win over Cerise's family. To earn Bad Wolf's acceptance, Red's sympathy and Ramona's respect. In his way, he might also learn the value of family. But why is he so desperate to prove himself all of the sudden? Find out... Set after graduation and yep, Darise!
1. Welcome

**Hey! Guess I am back after all! This is a quick story that might as well follow the events of previous series, but makes sense on it's own.! With not much else to say, here we go!**

* * *

"Are you sure they are ok with me coming over?" Daring fixed his tie for the twentieth time.

"It's going to be alright" Cerise said "It's just my parents"

"Yeah, but Mr. Bad Wolf was one of the most feared teachers Ever After" he said "n-no offense"

"None taken, he was really strict, but" she stopped on her tracks to fix the tie for him "we are graduated and this is just dinner, no need to freak out over it"

"Ye-yeah, you are right" he pressed a hand against the inner pocket of his jacket.

Cerise noticed his odd behavior, she had only seen him do that, one other time, many years ago "Daring, what's going-?"

"There they are!" Mr. Bad Wolf called from the entrance "my little girl!" he extended his arms and Cerise ran to him at the door of the cottage.

"Dad! Mom!"

"Oh, we are so glad you came!" Red hugged her.

Daring took a deep breath and walked towards "Mr. Bad Wolf, Mrs. Hood, I-I mean Mrs. Bad Wolf?" he stammered.

"Call me Red" she offered "welcome to our home, Daring"

"Thank you" he stretched hands with her, then gazing to the former teacher "And thank you for letting me stay the weekend with you"

"Well young man, Cerise sure insisted"

Red poked her husband in the ribs "And we are glad to have you here" she opened the door for them to go in.

Daring awkwardly smiled holding hands with Cerise.

"Is Ramona here?"

"No, your sister went out camping with some friends, she will be home Sunday for our little picnic" her mother told her

"Great!" she drove her boyfriend across the house to her room "It's been so long since I last visited!" she sat on her bed looking around.

"This was your room?" he inspected the surroundings, it was a very wolf-like style.

"Still is, Charming" she patted for him so sit next to her "why are you so nervous?"

"I-I am not" he scoffed "I'm just excited to really meet your family"

"You already know them" she pointed out.

"Well, I want them to like me" he shrugged "I mean, I have talked to them, seen them at school, parent- teacher conferences and the bookball games but… we have never really…bond?"

"And why all of the sudden this is important to you?" she arched a brown.

"We been dating for a really long time now and my family loves you"

" _That's_ a lie"

"Well, my mother hasn't loved anyone or anything in the last 5 years, but my dad adores you, Dexter likes you and you are best friends with Darling, I think it's pretty safe to say you are welcome at my home"

"My parents like you" Cerise insisted "you have been nothing but a gentleman, Daring" she leaned on kissing his cheek "So stop worrying, please?"

"Ok" he smiled kissing her lightly just when her parents walked in. They rapidly broke apart after being caught red-handed.

" _Aheam_ " Bad Wolf cleared his throat "Are we interrupting something?" both teens blushed furiously.

Red gaze at her husband sternly "Cerise, mind giving me a hand on the kitchen?"

"I would love to!" she stood up enthusiastically, it had been forever after since the two had cooked together.

"I am going to be chopping some wood then" Bad Wolf said glaring at Daring "want to give it a try, Charming?"

"Um- sure, Sir" he stood up following him to the garden.

Once there, Wolf transformed, spitting on his palms rubbing them, before taking the axe and swinging it with ease breaking the log in half.

He turned human again "Now you try" he told him lending him the sharp tool.

"Sure" he rolled up his sleeves taking the axe, he doubtfully imitated Wolf and chopped the wood.

Wolf huffed "you lack technique"

"Sorry, it's the first time I've ever tried" he explained

"I sure hope you never intend to live outside your castle. You wouldn't last in the woods, young man" he extended his arm to retrieve the axe.

"No, wait, let me try again, please" Daring asked, Wolf amusedly crossed his arms watching him.

"I am waiting" he said.

Daring shook his shoulders and focused, as the Beast, he now had more strength than before, even in his human form, he just needed to find his center to unlock it.

He exhaled opening his eyes and with controlled ire he cracked the log. Daring smiled proudly looking for any sign of acceptance from Wolf.

"You splintered the wood" Wolf muttered grudgingly.

"Wha-? But I-"

"Come on, Charming, you have lots to learn"

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Red chatted with her youngest daughter. They could see both man outside chopping the wood.

"Is it just me or dad is giving Daring a hard time?"

"You know how he gets" Red said "You are still his little girl, you know that"

"Not that little anymore, though"

"Yeah" Red stopped her actions.

"Mom?"

"Sorry" she sniffed "It's just… my you have grown, you and Ramona" she wiped her eyes "things have been so different since our secret came to light"

"I know" she hugged her "but we have faced all adversity, the pack and the village finally let us be. Granny love Ramona dearly and I am welcome at the reserve. Everything turned out fine"

"Yeah, but not before putting up a fight" Red whispered caressing her daughter's head.

"That's all in the past, now" Cerise tried to cheer her up "Our family is fine"

"You are right" she breathed in calming before kissing her head "Ok, put the trey in the oven, let's make some dinner"

* * *

 **There we go! Welcome to the Bad Wolf-Hood cottage, Daring! Hope you survive your staying! I must say, before I didn't care much about ships, but now that I have started to write about these two, I really don't want Daring to be with Rosabella! There, I said it! And, I can't leave without saying, THANK YOU for reading! And see you soon!**


	2. Dinner, as Usual

**This is the third chapter in whcih I include a dinner scene, who knows why I tend to write this? But still, here we go!**

* * *

"The food smells delicious" Daring complimented once sat at the table.

"Well, it's our family recipe, I hope you like it, Daring" Red smiled "Cerise did most of the cooking this time, she has surpassed the master"

"Not quite there yet" Cerise chuckled taking Daring's hand under the table noticing just how stressed he looked.

"Well, thank you both for cooking" Wolf said before serving the food for them all.

"So, Daring, how is your family doing?"

"Oh, they are doing great" he nodded "Dexter is spending some time with Raven and you sure know Darling is in Wonderland"

"Oh, I sure hope she joins us Sunday for the picnic" Red said

"I sure hope so too" he said a bit more desperate than he intended, he knew at least Wolf and Red adored his sister and having her there would take off some attention, of himself. He cleared his throat trying to look more confident, like he usually was "So yeah, we all have set to look for our own destinies"

"That's terrific"

"It is"

"And how is yours doing, Charming?" Wolf asked.

"Mine?" he questioned caught off guard "F-fine, I guess. It's been an adjustment being the Beast, I won't lie, but overall it has turned alright" he tenderly smiled towards Cerise, squeezing her hand softly "Every time I forget who I am, I can count on Cerise to remind me there is good in me, and that the Beast it's just a trait of my personality and should not define me as a whole"

Red smiled at the sight of true love "That's lovely" she said

Daring then noticed his display and blushed slightly "So, yeah, everything under control, Sir"

"You can call him Wolf, no need to address him so properly" Red excused.

"Why not?" Wolf muttered to his wife almost pleadingly.

Red shook her head amused by his childish behavior "Do you want some more?" she offered Daring seconds.

"Please, it's really good" he passed his plate.

"Then, be our guest"

Wolf had seconds too…then another ration and another. Daring did the same, after transforming for the first time, he found out his appetite had expanded. But every time he served another portion, Wolf would glare almost challengingly at him, but the young beast did not beat the wolf.

"Well boys, you sure were hungry" Red said

"Sorry, it was truly an amazing meal" Daring smiled picking up his plate.

"Thanks for dinner, love" Wolf kissed Red's head

"I will take care of the dishes" Cerise offered.

"You already helped cooking, I will do them" Daring said.

Cerise smiled "We'll do them together" she drove him to the kitchen and they stood side by side cleaning up.

"So…" Cerise started

"What?"

"Why are you still so jumpy?" she asked

"I am not" he defended himself "I think I am warming up to them"

She chuckled "Just don't try too hard, ok? I want them to see what I see, you don't have to pretend to be anyone else, alright?"

"Alright" he smiled leaning in to kiss her.

Cerise giggled "I love you, Daring Charming"

"I love you, Cerise Hood" he pondered "Bad Wolf Hood?"

She splashed him with some water and they started their little battle.

But soon enough the parents appeared "Ok, seems like you two managed the dishes alright" Red chuckled "It's pretty late, you must be tired"

"It's ok mom" Cerise smiled sweetly

"Well, at least you should prepare your guest's room"

"Ow" Cerise exclaimed, that thought hadn't cross her mind "Ramona's bed?"

"Try, _the couch_ " Wolf said "Sorry young man, not much we can offer"

"That's perfect" he said coolly.

"I will bring you some blankets" Red walked out of the room.

In a matter of minutes, the couch was transformed in the closest thing to a bed, given the circumstances.

"Well, we will let you rest now" Bad Wolf said.

"Yeah, thanks, Sir" he settled his bag aside.

"I have some business to attend to at the border of our territory, some settlements with the pack"

"Of course, my dear" Red kissed his cheek "Don't take long"

"I will be back before midnight; I promise"

"Ok"

"Take care dad" Cerise called before he left the house.

"Well, we will let you be then, Daring" Red escorted her daughter to another room while he settled taking off his coat and tie looking for something more casual, his t-shirt for pajamas and some flannel pants.

Without much else to do, he decided it was a good time to make a call…

* * *

 **So yeah, this week I will try to do as many updates as posible before the Epic Winter release! After that, I won't have much free time in my hands and probably will need to take a break from this fics (It hurts, but responsability calls upon me). Anyhow! I have to say, thanks for the support! The follows, favs and reviews! What a great start for this fic! See you soon!**


	3. A Darling Call

**So hey there, here is a little chapter for a backup call! The one person Daring can count on right now (if you know my previous fics, you know why). Here we go!**

* * *

Daring looked around to make sure he was alone, before pulling out his mirror phone calling the one person he could count on right now.

"Hello, sis"

 _"_ _Hey Daring!"_ she smiled broadly sitting in front of the desk while putting some earrings on _"what's up?"_

"Not much, is this a bad time?"

 _"_ _Of course not, but I will have to leave soon, I have a date with Chase"_

"Hexpectacular" he chucked

 _"_ _So, how are you doing in the Bad Wolf Hood house?"_ she asked

"It…could be better" he admitted

 _"_ _What's wrong?"_

He gazed around "I am under the impression that Bad Wolf hates me"

 _"_ _I thought you were too lovable to be hated"_ she teased

"I thought so too, until I entered his home" he countered mockingly as well.

 _"_ _Ease up, brother, it's only been a day"_

"Yeah, and still he has given me a hard time. I mean, he is not rude but I'm starting to feel a little unwelcome here"

 _"_ _Well, you did blow the whistle on Red's secret all those years ago, he could hold a grudge over that"_

"You are not helping"

 _"_ _I'm kidding!"_ she giggled _"I actually had a similar situation when I stayed with them for the first time"_

"With Bad Wolf?"

 _"_ _No, with Ramona"_

"Ramona?" he repeated

 _"_ _Come on, haven't you ever wondered why she is the only one that can call me by that nickname, 'little princess'?"_

"I figured it was out of fear, I guess" he shruggred his shoulders.

 _"_ _Out of respect"_ Darling corrected _"Cerise told me that teasing was a way to put hierarchy among them, being the alpha and all that. So think about it, you are a male that can turn into a 7-foot-tall beast being hosted in a wolf's house while dating his younger daughter, of course he is giving you a hard time!"_

"Ok, ok, so what do I do?"

 _"_ _Well, I challenged Ramona to the one activity she was good at, I tested her strength, so what is Bad Wolf's most important asset?"_

"Well…I have been told the he and Cerise always go jogging in the morning"

 _"_ _That's right! That's their activity, only Cerise is as fast to keep up with him, so you have to beat him"_

"Did you beat Ramona?"

 _"_ _No, I didn't"_ she smiled _"I tried to gain her respect by challenging her, but in the end she earned mine"_ Darling said _"They are good people, Daring"_

"I know that, I just really want them to accept me"

 _"_ _I know, brother"_ she smiled being the only other person to know his secret, once more.

"You will be here Sunday, though…right?"

 _"_ _I wouldn't miss it_ " she assured _"I am just thrilled to have this picnic all together"_

"Great" he exhaled relieved, looking away to the object placed before him.

Darling could see it too and just how troubled her brother appeared _"Daring... just find strength within yourself. This **is** what you want, right?"_

"More than anything in the world" he nodded solemly, sighting lost in thought.

 _"Then, fight for it_ " she encouraged him with her signature smile.

He smirked back, somehow in the last few years, his dear little sister had become his closest friend as well "Ok, thanks sis and good luck on your date"

 _"_ _Thanks!"_

"Where is he taking you?"

 _"_ _To the Wonderland waterfalls"_ she said while Daring raised an eyebrow suspiciously _"we are going to fence there!"_

"And that sounds more like it" he chuckled "have fun, love you"

 _"_ _Love you too, bye!"_

* * *

 ** _So that's it, tomorrow will be another update with a little more Daring &Cerise interaction! There were reference in this chapter about previous fics, easter eggs for those who read Catch a Wolf and Untold Tale._**

 ** _And I can only go by saying, THANKS so much! I didn't expect this fic to have such a good response! You guys are awesome! I will keep it up as long as I can! (Today after a 7 hour trip I made it to the hotel and now I am going to pass out) So see you tomorrow!_**


	4. Midnight Meet

**Hello! So a little chapter with Darise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Daring stared blankly at the ceiling, it was late but he could not conciliate sleep. He had tossed and turn with no avail, now he was just uncomfortably there, trying to relax in wolf's territory. His mind raised with millions of thought in his head making it virtually impossible for him to keep hi eyes closed. He needed so desperately to get it out of his chest.

He turned once more, exhaling loudly before hearing some footsteps getting closer. He froze at the thought of waking somebody up by all his movement, thinking maybe Bad Wolf would even consider making him sleep outside, why not? It was out of his territory. So when he gazed up finding Cerise tiptoeing towards him, he felt utter joy and relief, as well as surprise.

"Cerise?"

"Shh, my parents might hear us" she sat on the couch next to him.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered back.

"Keeping you company" she muttered lying next to him, cuddling in his chest.

"If your dad finds us…" Daring started.

"Let me worry about it" she smiled hugging him.

Daring finally chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist while with his other hand he caressed her hair, playing with her ears.

"You couldn't sleep either?" he quietly asked.

"Not really" she admitted.

"Nightmares again?" he questioned worriedly, but Cerise shook her head.

"No, nothing like that"

"Ok" he said more calmly resting his chin on top of her head, one of her ears tickling his neck "So, what kept you up?"

"I guess I needed to know if you were alright"

Daring smiled heartedly "I am supposed to be the one worrying over you"

"You know I care just as much"

"I know, Cerise"

She nuzzled closing her eyes, feeling protected under his embrace, but the thought didn't leave her mind "Are you going to be alright?" she asked in delicate voice "you haven't turn in a while" she stated "maybe you should"

He shook his head lightly "It's fine, I promise, love"

Cerise smiled holding him tighter, a soft giggle escaping her lips.

"What?" he asked smirking

"I just like when you call me that"

Daring had a smile of his own now, delighted by her reaction.

"I love you so much" he said, his voice turning a bit sleepy now.

"I love you too" she felt her eyes closing, being lulled by the sound of his heartbeat and surrounded by the peace his scent evoked on her.

"You should go back to your room, you are going to fall asleep" he said soothingly, but his red rose just shook her head, snuggling closer to him "Come on, if either of your parents walk on us we will be both in trouble" he just felt the embrace get tighter.

Daring decided not to fight her, he really didn't want her to go either, so he just hugged her closely and rested his lips on the crown of her head, knowing he could keep her safe and sound, that she could sleep with no nightmares plaguing her dreams.

* * *

Red waked up early, sensing something was odd, it might had been her mother instincts, but whatever she was expecting to find, it was definitely not the two youngsters cuddled in the couch soundly asleep.

Red quietly approached shaking Cerise's shoulder to wake her up.

"Mom?" she groaned tiredly, then remembering just where she was "Mom?!"

"Shush, you really don't want your dad to wake up" she grabbed her forearm making her stand up "to your own room, young lady"

Cerise felt too embarrassed to refute, her ears folded back like a scolded cub and disappeared through the door. Red then just sighted, noticing how uneasy the sleepy prince became when Cerise had left. So she just walked to the kitchen and prepared her first cup of coffee, that day it she would definitely need plenty.

* * *

 **So yeah! Pretty excited about this week! I hope you liked this chapter, tomorrow there will be more! So with nothing else for the moment, I think I will say goodbye! But before that I have to, thank you for all the support! The favs, follows and reviews! Just amazing! So see you later!**


	5. The Man of the House

**Hey! An update as promised! Hope you will like it!**

* * *

By the time the new Beast had woken up, he could hear the whole family already moving on with the day. He instinctively tried to wrap his arm around Cerise, but he realized she was long gone. Well, at least Wolf didn't find out about that. He gazed at the clock, it was 8:15, it wasn't even that late. He waked up, folded the blankets, changed in the bathroom and made a presentable appearance.

"See who just waked up" Wolf said preparing orange juice.

"Sorry, I slept in"

"Actually, we are morning people" Cerise greeted him with a hug.

"Yeah, once the kids turned four, we were never able to sleep in again" Wolf said chuckling to himself.

"Good to know" he murmured "So, a morning jog?" he asked ready to defeat the alpha.

"Nice try, boy. You are two hours too late for that, we already went and came back, showered and now we are ready to have breakfast"

"Real morning people, I see" he shrugged.

"Well, little Cerise here was a little sloppy today, had a bad night sleep?" Wolf asked completely missing out on how the two teens blushed furiously.

"N-no, dad, I was pretty sound asleep, I must be out of practice. Not many rivals to run against in the city"

"True" Wolf agreed "I guess you are not much of a match for her, ha Charming?"

He shrugged "I guess not… yet"

"It's fine, you can join us tomorrow" Cerise offered.

"But tomorrow is Sunday!" he said a bit distraught.

"So…?" Cerise eyed him suspiciously.

"S-so, em?, we have the picnic!"

"We will be right on time, don't worry. We can manage both, no problem"

"Right, no problem at all" he then again pressed his hand against his inner pocket "So… any plans for the day?"

* * *

Boy, he wished he hadn't asked. For the rest of the day, Bad Wolf did not allow him to have a single moment to himself, let alone to be with Cerise. If having him as a teacher in school was bad, now that he wanted to impress him and not only avoid detention, it was a 100 times worst.

Every single little activity they did, Bad Wolf would be barking orders, pointing his mistakes, making him repeat the same thing until it was perfect. Cutting the logs was now the easy part. They took care of the garden, then fixed the well and even went to the rooftop to take care of a leak.

"Come on, boy!" He called "pass me the wrench, make sure it's the right one this time. Three quarters"

"Yes sir" he said in a tone that was concealing his irritation. He was a grown up now, it wouldn't hurt if he acknowledge that. He was no longer his student to scold, he was the closest thing to an equal.

Of course, Daring didn't say any of that, instead, he just mumbled under his breath passing him the tool.

"Hey there" Red called from the garden watching them in the roof "Would the gentleman care for a lemonade?" she offered while Cerise brought the trey with the cold drinks.

Daring smiled at the sight of Cerise and waved "I would sure love one, be down in a second"

Wolf groaned "Hey, Charming, put this away first" he threw the wrench his way and in the attempt of catching it, he took a step back, tripping on the edge and falling from the roof into a bush.

"Daring!" Cerise ran to his side, but he just sheepishly got up dusting himself off.

"Sorry, sorry, I was a little clumsy there" he blushed "I know how Dexter felt now"

Cerise smiled cooping his cheeks on her hands and taking out of his hair some leaves and branches "My princes Charming" she teased.

"Are you alright, Daring?" Red walked towards "That was a nasty fall"

"Luckily the roof wasn't too high" he smiled showing he was fine.

"Be careful, boy. You almost landed on the roses" Wolf said.

"Dad!" Cerise protested "Would you terribly mind not killing my boyfriend?" she said while wrapping her arms around one of his.

"He is the one that tripped" Wolf countered crossing his arms.

"Ok, enough for the day, you two have worked too hard, it's time you take a break" Red gave him a glass of lemonade "before you really break something" she added to Daring. He had nothing left to do but to look away embarrassed.

* * *

 **So Wednesday seems like a good day, and since friday is the big event, I might make another update later today! I will see how that works, so if I do, I will see you later today, if not, until tomorrow! But before that, I will thank you all! So many are reading this fic, and I love the support and excitement it's getting, all the favs, follows and reviews! So awesome! I appreciate it! So see you soon!**


	6. You are my Wish

**Hello there! It's kind of late, but the wi-fi down was down the whole morning, but here we are! Some more Daring &Cerise! I hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

When night fell upon them, Daring felt a bit defeated and truly exhausted. He had nothing to do now but to jump into the shower and clean all the sweat and scratches from the day's work. What a terrible way to impress the Bad Wolf Hood family. He put on his flannel pants and the tower around his neck, drying his hair. He then walked outside the bathroom into Cerise 's room. She was with her parents in the kitchen or something. He walked around, there were photos of her school years, others from her childhood and some more of the two of them in some of their dates, like in the fair, or picnics. He smiled remembering all of those good times.

He then proceeded to the balcony, looking up to the sky, a beautiful full moon shone down on him. He inhaled deeply closing his eyes, feeling the air blow against his face.

He felt this itch inside of him again. A feeling he couldn't fight, his throated ached, like if he was holding his roar. His muscles tensed in a mixture of pain and expectation. He really wanted to free himself from his skin. And without knowing, he did. His body snapped and by the time he opened his eyes again, he found himself being the beast once more.

"No, no, no!" he shouted, then covered his mouth not to alarm the others. He really truly couldn't become the beast while being hosted in the house of the Big Bad Wolf! "Come on, it has been 9 months now! Turn back, turn back, turn back!" he pressed his eyes trying to concentrate but with no avail "Please, not tonight"

"I guess it's still in you" he heard the sweet voice of his beloved calling from the entrance. Her hands holding a basket, resembling the image of the tale she once sworn to play.

"W-wait, I can change back" he backed away.

"Daring" she said soothingly, walking towards "This is a part of you, and you have denied it for too long now, it's ok"

"It's not, your dad is the alpha and I-"

"Need to calm down" she caressed his features "You have been under a lot of stress lately. And honestly, turning tonight might be just the thing you need"

"I can't face your parents looking like this"

"Then don't" she grabbed his paw driving him to the balcony "Let's go for a run"

"What?" he asked taken aback for the sudden request.

"Right now, you are just as fast as I am, and I too could use some space to think, get away from him, is that ok with you?" she asked raising the basket she was carrying.

From the kitchen's window the two parents could see them "I will kill him" Wolf growled watching them sneak out the window and into the forest.

"Come on, love. They will be alright"

"I don't trust him!"

"Then trust your daughter" she asked "She is independent now, and she needs to know you support her" she calmed him "And don't worry, they won't go far, the reserve is close, Cerise wouldn't take him there"

Wolf mumbled under his breath "I will wait for them to come back"

* * *

They ran. They ran and ran, every time faster and deeper into the forest. The wind was hitting their faces as the owls cried and wolves howled. Daring couldn't remember the last time her felt this alive.

He chuckled alongside Cerise until they made a full stop in the valley, where no trees where and the sky opened above their heads.

"This is so beautiful" he said losing his breath at the sight of so many stars.

A second later, Cerise cleared her throat for him to look just where she had settled a blanket "Mind joining me to see the stars?"

He smiled and slowly approached, cuddling next to her. Cerise laid her head on top of his chest and sighted content "I have missed nights like this" she commented "In the city you can't have this view"

"True" he said, then looking down to meet her eyes "do you ever wish to come back here?"

She shrugged unsure of how to put it "I guess we all miss the place we come from"

"But do you want to come back to the forest?"

"I am just used to it, it's part of how I grew up. Sure, sometimes walking in the park isn't the same, but I don't really need to be here to feel home. I just have to be with someone that I love and that loves me in return" she snuggled under his chin.

"I guess that's what…makes a home" he said thinking it through. Sometimes he felt more comfortable in the school than in the castle. He knew everybody in the halls on his way to class, but in the palace, none of the faces were known. Everyday a new staff member would come and go, and meetings with his parents were rare, unless it was a formal or a sword fight in the arena with his father "So…do you feel at home when you are with me?" he asked softly.

"It's when I feel the most welcome" she answered honestly, her tone so calm and soothing.

He felt his lips go dry and his heart beat fast "Cerise I…would you…?" he tapped his side, noticing he didn't brough his coat along. Just when he realized that, Cerise gasped.

"A shooting star!" she jumped up pointing at the sky with such excitement.

"Wha-?" he followed her finger noticing the star's trail.

"Ramona and I would stay up all night when camping just to have the chance of seeing one" she said still gazing into the sky "come on! Make a wish" she closed her eyes mumbling her own request.

He just smiled at the sight of his red rose so full of joy and wander. He really had it all, just one thought crossed his mind. He gazed up and closed his eyes mumbling to himself _"Say yes"_.

He opened his eyes, turning with a white spark back into a human. He gazed to himself, pleased to be a prince again, wrapping an arm around her pressing a kiss against her head.

"Did it came true?" she asked giggling.

"You tell me tomorrow" he smiled back, pressing his lips softly against hers, noticing how she blushed closing her eyes, her ears folding back adorably. He closed his eyes as well, hoping with all his heart that for once, magic worked on his favor, and that it all came down to true love's kiss, because now he truly knew what that meant.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! I will hopefully see you tomorrow with more! But before that, yep, you guessed it, THANKS! Writing this fic, although it's kind of in a rush, has been fun and lovely, specially since I know how much you guys like it! I have enjoyed this plenty, and I appreciate the favs, follows and reviews! And to know that so many have followed my fics since the very begining it's just awesome!**


	7. Blessing

**We are getting there, but before anything can be done, Daring still has to face a very obvious obstacle...**

* * *

It was early in the morning, still, Daring had managed to get up, despite how late both youngsters had made it to the house last night. If Wolf or Red had noticed it, neither of them say a thing. So far, the day was carrying on quietly and uneventful. A part of that truly brought some peace to Daring. He was used to action, quests and answering to the call of the needed, but right now, being there enjoying the company, didn't felt half bad either.

He was helping prepare the picnic, when he saw Wolf carrying some tools to the backyard, alongside some boards.

He raised a brow "You need help, sir?" he offered genuinely intrigued.

Bad Wolf inspected him up and down before groaning giving a subtle nod walking away.

Daring stood frozen for a second not knowing how to interpret that.

Cerise chuckle "Go" he looked at her doubtful "go, go, it's alright" she encouraged, amused by his sudden shock.

Daring rushed to the exit, and rolled up his sleeves when he noticed Wolf was actually building a shack.

"What are you doing, Sir?"

"Taking pride of my job"

"Sir?" Daring questions a bit lost.

"I built this cottage with my own hands, boy, do you know such a pride?"

"N-no, I guess not"

He huffed carrying the heavy boards over his shoulder "You grew up on a castle, I am guessing everything you ever wanted was granted, never needed to work, am I right?"

Daring looked away a bit embarrassed "It doesn't mean I am not willing to try"

Wolf smirked tossing a hammer his way "It's very important to build a strong structure, without that, the house will fall, just ask those three little pigs, blowing those houses with a huff was the easiest thing in the book"

They worked together on that little project and Wolf wouldn't mind to point out all his mistakes and make him achieve perfection. It was a lot of hard work, but unlike the day before, Daring now could understand why it was worth it.

"You need to make sure the boards are straight, kid"

Daring nodded exhausted, passing a hand to wipe the sweat out of his forehead.

Wolf had to give him some credit, he was eager to learn and pretty determined to do it correctly. Not once did he complaint or tried to walk away "You know, Charming…I never thought that you will be the one to steal my little girl's heart" he commented.

"Disappointed?" he asked mockingly, although really interested in the answer.

"Surprised, actually. I didn't picture Cerise interested in the…Royal kind of guy"

"If I might be honest, I didn't picture myself with a Rebel girl, either. But I guess labels really don't exist when you follow your heart"

Wolf grinned "You are telling that to the villain that stole away his hero's heart, I understand boy, that's why this is important to me" he gestured at the reconstruction "you might think this is useless, that you could ask somebody else to do it, but that is not how we raised Cerise. She loves this place too much, she loves the forest and the outside. I am impressed of how she had managed to stay in the city for so long, I guess it's because she loves you more" he mumbled.

Daring blushed a bit chuckling "Yeah, I love your daughter very much so" he gazed into the horizon taking a deep breath of the morning dew "do you believe me when I say that?" he asked suddenly, feeling it in his guts "When I say I love Cerise?"

Bad Wolf exhaled "No wolf likes to see a younger and stronger male sneak into his family" he scratched his chin "but… whenever I see how happy Cerise is… how you two make a whole…I can't but to wander if that is what real love looks like" he took a deep breath "And the more I look at you two and think about it, the more you remind me of Red and myself at your age" he admitted "So yes, I do believe you when you say that, Daring"

He smiled facing his way, taking his hand to his inner pocket, he pulled out the object he so desperately had been carrying around "Then, I can only ask one thing from you and I know it means the world, but please" he opened the little box "could you grant me your blessing, so I can take your daughter's hand in marriage?" he pulled out the ring to show his determination, and suddenly the question became too real…

* * *

 **Friday is the big event...and my Netflix account it's failing and I am out of town...so yeah, I will try my best to see it somwhere, somehow! Well, we are getting closer and closer to that moment, and I can only go to sleep after thanking you for the support! So incredible! It makes my day to read your thoughts of the story, it's great! Well, see you soon!**


	8. Sisters-in-Law?

**Hello! Great day for EAH, ha? I don't know what to hope and I am a little sad that I won't be seeing some of my favorite characters, but oh well! I will still try to watch it anyways! How about you?! Well, for now, here we go!**

* * *

Daring splashed his face with water looking at his reflection "Come on, Charming. Is one question and then happily ever after"

He fixed his hair and messed it up again unable to decide how to show up to this family picnic.

"Come on, the worst that can happen is if she says no" and the idea sink in, that was the definitely, truly, worst thing that could happen, not to have her by his side for the rest of his life. Suddenly he felt sick, getting paler than a ghost. _Why risk this relationship_? He questioned himself, debating about it. It was fine, they were happy, why to gamble it?

 _'_ _Because you love her too much to dare to think she might one day walk away'_ a voice in his head told him.

He groaned and splashed his face again. He thought asking for a blessing would be the hard part, when actually, asking for her hand was the most terrifying one. Daring knew Cerise loved him, but maybe she wouldn't want to give up her freedom and her life in the forest, because if they were to get married, Daring's responsibilities as a monarch would call upon him, which meant, he would also lay some in Cerise as a queen.

"Come on!" Daring sank his head in the sink. Right now he rather have to go through his talk with Wolf again. Bad Wolf took the news surprisingly well. Daring had been expecting a lot more physical pain in the process, a bruised arm, a black eye or something. Of course it took some convincing to assure him that he was the best option for his daughter, but he had solemnly sworn he would protect her, tend to her and love her no matter what. And it all had been so true that Bad Wolf had nothing left to do but to grant his wish.

And now…now he was holding his breath under water in the bathroom's sink.

* * *

"Hey uncle" a beta teen wolf walked towards.

"Hello!" Wolf said greeting him as well as some of the others that were accompanying Ramona back to the house "how was camp?"

"It was great" Ramona answered looking around expectantly.

Wolf chuckled "She is in the backyard" he winked.

Ramona smiled broadly "Thanks dad" she turned around "See you later guys" she waved to the pack and ran off.

Cerise felt a sudden jolt from behind while being almost tackled by a very enthusiastic wolf girl "Got ya' little hood!"

"There you are!" Cerise turned to hug her.

"Hey, lil' sis" she messed her hair up "Missed me?"

"As much as a cub can miss the flies on its fur"

"Oh, you are a good Bad Wolf" she embraced her strongly "It's great to see you again"

"It's nice to be back"

"You said you would visit more often" she softly punched her shoulder.

"Sorry, I have been busy lately" she rubbed her forearm "but I am here now" she offered a smile.

Ramona pretended to be upset for another second before smirking widely "Fine, I forgive you"

Cerise raise an eyebrow "I wasn't-"

"So? Where is that fearless little Charming that loves to brag so much?"

Cerise rolled her eyes "Daring is inside" she pointed to the door.

"I meant Darling" she teased watching her sister's reaction "I'm kidding, I will go say hi now, ok?"

"Ok"

Ramona entered the house throwing her bags to the side carelessly, entering her room casually when she saw Daring standing in front of the mirror, just when she was about to say hi, he spoke up, but not for her ears to hear.

"And so, I only have one question for you, Cerise Hood" he stammered "Cerise Bad Wolf Hood, and it will mean the world to me if you say yes, so here I go, would you mar-?"

" _Don't_ **you** _dare_!" Ramona shouted startling the nervous prince that jumped at the reflection in the mirror of the Bad Wolf heir.

"Ramona!" he said surprised "H-hi!"

She rushed towards her prey "Are you going to ask my sister to mar-!"

"Shush!" Darling hurried in, closing the doors behind her "you are going to ruin the surprise"

"Darling!" he said relieved to see he "You made it!"

"Hello, brother" she smiled sweetly hugging him "I just barely made it to the rabbit hole"

"Lil' princess?" Ramona was surprised to see her "You knew about this?" she asked.

"Have known for two months now" she smiled a bit challenging "do you know how hard it has been to keep this a secret from your sister? We talk every other day; it's killing me"

"And you are okay with this?" she pointed at Daring.

"Hey, he is my brother" she drove her hands to her hips.

"Yeah, but that is my little sister we are talking about"

"Can I say something?" Daring intervened a bit timid.

 **"** **No"** both girls said at unison.

"Hey, I had my doubts back in school too, but he is worth it now" Darling said.

"Wait, you doubted me?" Daring asked being ignored in return.

"They are too different" the wolf girl crossed her arms.

"Oh, come on Ramona they are perfect together!"

"Please! They grew up on different sides of the woods. A castle and the dark forest are nothing alike"

"They complete each other! You know that. And she is my best friend as well… honestly, have you ever seen Cerise as happy as when they are together? Because I can say, I only see my brother smile like that when she is around…that's how I know they will be a very happy couple"

Daring felt touched by her words. He didn't know his sister thought so fondly of him. Ramona groaned debating herself, knowing Darling had a point.

"Yeah, but…"

"Ramona" he finally spoke up "I know you care for her, it's your job as a big sister. I worried just the same when Darling moved to Wonderland with Chase, I know it's hard to let go after watching over them our whole childhoods… but I can promise you with all my heart…I can swear on the Book of Legends that I will always love her, that I will always protect her and that I will never hurt her…she is everything to me… do you believe me?"

Ramona clenched her jaw "I…believe you…" she finally said "but make no mistake, if you wrong her…"

"Don't worry, I already told him I would pick my sword against his if he ever hurt her" Darling said, a smile on her lips leaning into her shoulder.

* * *

 **Yeah! So there we go, I know what you all are expecting and I promise I will be getting there pretty soon, but I will be getting back home tomorrow, so I won't be updatting these days :p sorry for the cliffhanger! Not intended, but hopefully I'll see you soon! So, thanks for the support, all the favs, follows and reviews! They have been amazing!**


	9. Proposal

**Hello! I just made it home after an 8-hour long trip and a chaotic weekend!, long story short, I finally have internet and here is the last part of this Daring Quest. I also saw Epic Winter! The plot came a little out of the blue for me, but I like it alright. I will keep my hopes up for Darise, although it's pretty imposible now, but still! And on a side note, I hope all your countries are doing well on the Olympics! And lastly, but most importantly, THANKS for all the support given to this fic! The favs, follows and reviews! Simply amazing! It had been a fun week writing and updating this story! And now it comes to an end. I really hope you will like it, so with nothing else to add, I give you this last chapter!**

* * *

"Come on everybody, it's time to eat!" Red called.

Daring walked to the garden feeling very uneasy and it just got a lot worse when he saw two more unexpected guests.

"What are they doing here?" he mumbled to his sister after seeing the members of the pack sat by the blanket.

"Well, they are family" Ramona answered "It's a family picnic, so mom or dad probably invited them since they already where here" she explained casually.

"Daring!" Cerise went to his side wrapping her hands around his arm.

"Hey, my beauty" he smiled, noticing how the two teen wolves mocked him at the distance "Um…Cerise…remember when you told me your family loved me…did that included them or…?"

"Come on, Charming. My cousins just like to tease"

"I get that is the wolf part, but I do think they hate me, especially since I am not even of their specie when I turn"

"They don't hate you they…" she really though of something to say "are just not particularly fond of you?" she offered getting a very defeated look in return "it's going to be alright, Daring" she kissed his cheek "just be yourself"

"You mean the human part by that, right?" he teased.

"Oh, isn't that the little beast?" one teen wolf said.

"Hey guys" he replied with an irritated tone.

"Don't you have someone to kidnap? An old man or something?"

"Don't you have your own tail to chase?" Daring countered.

"Ok, ok, settle down, we are going to have a lovely picnic together" Red said throwing a stern gaze towards her nephews.

"Fine"

Daring thank all his stars that Red was around, the wolves seemed to respond better to her. Perhaps she was the alpha after all.

"We are so glad you could join us, Darling" Red added, squeezing her shoulder.

"Thank you for having me over"

"It's always a pleasure" Wolf said heartedly. Daring never thought he would see that side of him, it seemed like no one was immune to his sister's charm.

"So let's eat" they sat down around the food.

They all started to talk, Darling and Ramona has some scores to settle, and spend the picnic competing all the time, they really were fond of each other. The wolves seemed to be in a teasing mood, but limited all their interaction to just comments. Red and Wolf were just glad to have them gathered together, and then there they were, Cerise and Daring. They were holding hands and Cerise had no problem in leaning into his shoulder while catching up with her friends and family. So many things had changed, and still this felt like time had frozen.

Daring's hands started sweating, he was looking for the perfect moment, for a cue, or something. He tapped his pocket making sure the little box was there, then he looked up, getting suddenly pale.

"I-"

"Daring, mind giving me a hand with the dessert?" Red asked forcing Daring to swallow the words that got stuck on his throat.

"Certainly" he said a bit chocked "be right back, love" he said to Cerise unaware of the nickname he used.

"Aw, he called her love" one wolf said.

Ramona snorted "He also calls her his _red rose_ and his _beauty_ " Darling poked her ribs with her elbow to no avail.

Cerise blushed like her name's sake "Stop that"

"How do you call _him_?"

Daring felt like face palming himself for his slip of tongue. If they made that much of a fuzz for the name, the actual proposal would be somewhat more of a scandal with those wolves in there. So he just turned around ignoring their remarks and went with Red.

She had a sly smile on her features "Don't worry, Wolf used to be just the same with me"

"Thanks" he mumbled helping her carry the trey.

"So, you intend to marry my daughter?"

He felt his knees bend under him, forcing him to put the trey back down noisily "Wolf told you?" he exclaimed in a loud whisper.

Red just laughed softly "I would know what a ring's box looks like anywhere" she eyed him "your pocket"

He reddened "Does…Cerise know?"

"I think she is actually the only one that is clueless"

"She is the only one that I wanted to surprise anyways" he whispered to himself.

"Well, you managed to impress me as well, Daring" she started walking back, speaking softly so none of the wolves would hear "Tell me, are you ready for that responsibility, for that commitment?"

"I can't imagine a future in which she is not in it" he solemnly said "I don't want to keep looking, I know I found the one. And I am ready to give up anything to be with her"

Red sighted "You kids grow up so fast nowadays" she tried to smile "it's just hard to say goodbye"

Daring nodded wordlessly while they made their way back to the others.

"Dessert is here" she announced, forcing the smile when she actually felt like crying.

Ramona noticed and tilted her head intrigued, but her mom subtly shook her head, mouthing a 'I'm fine'.

Daring bend down to grab his glass "I would like to propose a toast, if that's alright with you" he gazed to the parents.

They knew just then that they would see their little girl turn into a grown woman.

Wolf gazed towards her, his eyes even a bit watery "Of course, son. Go ahead"

He smiled feeling a little bit more confident, he no longer called him _young man_ or _boy_ "Well, I just want to say, first of all, thank you. Thank you for having us over" he looked at his sister "for making us feel welcome, for giving us a taste of family warmness"

"Welcome" Red muttered nodding.

"And, since I am already talking about feeling welcome…" he held the box behind his back, nervously playing with it with his sweaty hand, opening it sheltered from Cerise's sight, while with the other, he raised up his glass.

The beta smirked punching his cousin's shoulder "Watch this" he grabbed a soda shaking it before opening it in his direction. The sudden splash not only cut his speech short and ruined his appearance, but it also made him loose his grip on the box. He turned around worriedly trying to relocate it. He threw his sister a worried look.

She rapidly stood up "My! Um- let's get you cleaned up!" she kneeled next to him "What happened?"

"Grandmother's ring fell from the box, help me look for it!" he pleaded whispering.

The wolves just had a laugh out of it

"Boys, behave!" Red scolded.

"Are you alright, Daring?" Cerise stood up going towards.

"No!" he urged "I mean, no, I'm fine, these things happen" he smiled forcedly.

"Got it!" Darling exclaimed noticing her sudden outburst "I, got the napkin" she said "here you go, dear brother, so you can clean yourself up" she gave him the white paper hiding the box with the ring on it.

"Thanks, sis" he said heartedly.

She winked going back to her seat.

"Don't you have something to say, boys?" Wolf asked sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, beasty, it was an accident"

"Of course it was" Darling said sarcastically.

"Hey, cut them some slack" Ramona barked.

"Come on! You have to back _him_ up this time" Darling countered.

"Girls, calm down" Red asked

"They are my family" Ramona continued.

"Loyalty should apply when you defend the right actions"

"Girls" Wolf intervened.

"Please, you don't know loyalty, you aren't even a wolf" the beta said.

"Hey, she has been my most trusted friend ever after" Cerise defended "she kept my secret and watched my back in school"

"No school now, Hood" the beta scoffed.

"She is a Bad Wolf as well" Ramona said knowing they used to call her Hood as a way to demean her because of their story.

"Ok, enough all of you" the parents started to argue as well and suddenly it was all chaos.

Daring looked around, still standing in front of them, holding his glass in one hand, the hidden box in the other, while watching this mess… he had nothing to do but to chuckle to himself in a mixture of amusement and exhaustion from all the nervousness of the past days.

"You know? I practice for days in front of the mirror" he laughed shortly startling the family "I thought of all the ways I could do it. With fireworks, a path of roses, a trip to the snow mountains on a dragon or a weekend in the resort, but… I couldn't take you away to tell you. I couldn't take you away from your family" he said motioning to all of them "because, I know they make you happier than anything else in the world. They are part of who you are, they raised you to be the way you are and I love every part of you…" he admitted, ignoring what anyone could say about it "I grew up thinking the only thing I had to be was a knight in shining armor, a hero, a prince, but… a weekend in your house taught me I needed to be more, I needed to be a man. Someone worthy of you, someone that could take care of you, someone that could understand you and that you could count on…" he knelt down "Now I know I won't be taking you away from your family, but I will try to be part of it, if you ever allow me to be the one, and hopefully, someday we will raise a family of our own" he said longingly "So why not ask in front of all of them?" he pulled the box out. Cerise turned as pale as snow, her heart beating strongly on her chest. She felt like fainting all of the sudden "So, Cerise, both Hood and Bad Wolf, would you make me the happiest man and beast alive and…marry me?" he pulled the ring out.

His heart beat rapidly, feeling like time had frozen waiting for the response that would change his life forever. All eyes fell on her while an answer was hexpected…

"Daring…" she found herself crying out of the blue. She couldn't see anyone else, but him. His baby blue eyes, looking directly at her like if there was no other person in the world for him. She was so overwhelmed…with joy "yes" she nodded wiping her eyes "yes, Daring Charming, yes!" she launched forward tackling him with her embrace, incapable of believing what just had happened.

Daring couldn't hold his smile either when he held her in arms. He then took her hand and slid the ring to its rightful place, on his beloved's finger. Then, he drove her to a kiss that promised eternal love and beyond. Just then, they were brought back to reality, remembering they weren't so alone.

"Yes!" Darling shouted "congratulations!"

Both blushed looking around to them. Cerise showed her hand with the ring on it.

"Come on, let us see it" Red called, her eyes filled with tears too.

"So, guess now you will have to be loyal to your new family" Darling teased towards the wolves while Ramona wrapped an arm around her shoulders messing her hair up.

Both wolf teens just shrugged "Congratulations, cuz'?"

"I guess there is nothing much else to say, but" Wolf held his glass up "welcome to the family, Daring"

* * *

The night had fallen, the whole family was inside the house celebrating the engagement. Cerise gazed around and took a minute to let it sink it in. She was going to marry, Daring Charming, her perfect hero and knight. The one person that accepted her for who she was. It all felt like a dream from which she didn't want to wake.

She quietly went to the balcony taking a deep breath to the night's breeze. She then looked at the ring and smiled at the sight of it. She gazed up at the bright full moon realizing this was real. If only she had known, all those years ago that her future was going to have such a happy ending…

"Hey" she heard that voice and turned... there he was, charmingly smiling, containing all the bliss in the world in his eyes. He went to her side and embraced her, while they both stared at the sky. Cerise leaned in sheltering in his chest.

A dash of light flew through the sky "Look, another shooting star" she murmured.

Daring lightly laughed to himself "My wish already came true, when you said yes" he mumbled to her ear "have yours?"

She smiled looking up to kiss him softly, gazing deep into his blue eyes "It just did"

* * *

 **-What a Daring Quest-**


End file.
